brothercraftfandomcom-20200213-history
TeamSpeak
What Is TeamSpeak? TeamSpeak is an application used to talk to others over the internet, much like how calling someone works on Skype or even WhatsApp. Specifically, TeamSpeak is designed for gamers and gaming in general, this is one of the reasons why we have a dedicated Brothercraft TeamSpeak server for use by the community. Naturally, this means that you need a mic and speakers, although you can use text chat in the channels, it is not designed for this in mind and so headphones/speakers are a must at least. How To Get TeamSpeak Downloading Teamspeak To access TeamSpeak you must first download it and install it on your computer. This is a simple process, you download the client from the TeamSpeak website and follow the instructions to install. You can find the correct link to the download page just below, make sure you are on the ‘Client’ tab. You can also download the client (the application) on Android and iOS although this usually costs money, whereas the PC version is free. TeamSpeak 3 Download You will notice that there is a download link for a 32-bit client and 64-bit client for Windows, the version you should download depends on the type of Windows Operating System you have. To check which you should download for Windows go to ‘Settings’ on your computer. Next, select ‘System’ and go to the ‘About’ tab. Finding the Brothercraft TeamSpeak Server As TeamSpeak works by someone hosting a TeamSpeak server (in this case Brothercraft sorts out the hosting) you must use an IP to join the correct one. Much like how you have to add a server with the IP MCBC.EU to join Brothercraft. The IP for the TeamSpeak server can be found on the front page of the website on the right or by using /ts in game. You can also find the correct IP below: ts3.brothercraft.org Joining the Brothercraft TeamSpeak Server Joining the server is very simple once you’ve downloaded the client. Simply open the application and click on the ‘Connect’ drop-down menu at the top left of the screen, here click the ‘Connect’ option which will bring up a pop up where you can input the server IP (the red), your nickname (the blue) and join the server. To leave a server then you select ‘Disconnect from current’ in the same drop-down menu. Join+TS.PNG TS+IP.PNG TeamSpeak Basics Push to talk, Continuous Activation & Voice Activation There are 3 ways in which you can use your microphone with TeamSpeak: Push To Talk (PTT), Voice Activation and Continuous Activation. Which you use is personal preference, but do keep in mind others if you are in a noisy area with Voice Activation or Continuous Activation selected. PTT: This means that your microphone only activates when you hold down a specified button. This offers the advantage of not having what you are saying or any background noise being transmitted constantly if you are in a noisy environment. Voice Activation: This means that your microphone only activates when the noise going into your microphone reaches a certain volume. This can be set in the options menu (see below to get to the options menu). It should be noted that it isn’t just noise from you speaking that can set this off but also background noise. Continuous Activation: This is when your microphone is constantly transmitting meaning that you don’t have to worry about pressing a button or reaching a certain volume before others can hear you. Please be aware of other noise in your area that may be distracting to others on TeamSpeak, there is nothing more annoying than a lot of background noise when trying to have conversations on TeamSpeak. Consider using PTT if you know you are in a noisy environment. You can change your voice transmission preference by selecting the ‘Tools’ drop-down menu at the top and then selecting ‘Options’ in this menu. Head to the ‘Capture’ tab and select your preferred method. Remember to actually set a button if you use PTT Text Chat Every channel on the TeamSpeak server has its own dedicated text area, as does the server as a whole. These are found at the bottom of the TeamSpeak application as two tabs, each with a name on depending on where you would be talking. Simply choose the correct tab and type away into the text chat at the bottom to send a message to everyone in that channel. Switching Channels This is incredibly easy. If you are allowed into a channel (see below for channels you might not be allowed into) then you simply double click on the channel you want to enter it. Staff HQ and Build Team Channels The main example where you will not be allowed into a channel is the Staff HQ and Build Team channel on the TeamSpeak server. These areas are reserved only for those in staff and the build team. If you are meant to be in there then you will be given the passwords, those who are not staff or BT should not be in these channels. Muting Yourself and Others If you need to step away or do something else then it might be worth letting people know and then either muting your mic or your headphones. Again, this is very easy as TeamSpeak has buttons dedicated to these functions at the top of the application. Click the microphone with an ‘X’ through it to mute your microphone and the headphones with an ‘X’ through them to mute your headphones. General TeamSpeak Overview Below you will find instructions on some of the more complicated features of TeamSpeak. Bookmarking Brothercraft If you love a TeamSpeak server enough then you may wish to set it as a bookmark. This means that instead of having to put the IP and nickname in individually each time then you can connect directly to it with your preferred nickname for that server. To do this click the ‘Bookmarks’ tab and select ‘Manage Bookmarks’ which brings up a pop-up menu. Click the ‘Add Bookmark’ button in the bottom left and put in your preferred name for the server, server IP and your preferred nickname for that server. Creating Your Own Temporary Channel Sometimes you may need a private place to talk to someone and the public channels aren’t suitable for you. In this case, you can make a temporary channel of your own on the TeamSpeak server which will delete itself after everyone has left it. If you aren’t on the Brothercraft server then you should always check with the administrators of that TeamSpeak server if you are allowed to make a temporary channel should you need to (some places may work differently to others). Whilst you are allowed to make them on Brothercraft’s TeamSpeak server, it should not be something that is done often and if unnecessary. Staff reserve the right to delete any temporary channels should they feel it is necessary. TS+Create+Channel.PNG temp+channel+2.PNG Buddies It is also possible to add friends on TeamSpeak. To do this right click on the user and select the add as friend option. This will take you to a menu where you can customize their name for you only among other things. Those who are your friends on TS will play a ‘buddy joined/left the channel’ sound to you when they join or leave compared to ‘user joined/left your channel’ as is normal. User Volumes As everyone has different microphones of different calibers, you may find that some people come across TeamSpeak much louder than others. Luckily, TeamSpeak does have a feature to turn up or down individual users so that you can leave your PC volume alone. Please do not turn up users too high so that you damage your hearing. The color of the volume indicator in the pop-up menu will show if you are too high (red is too high). Make sure to look after your hearing, it is precious. Changing Your Settings There are a number of settings that you can change on TeamSpeak. The best way to find out what they do is to explore them a bit, but here are a couple of the more important ones. Navigate to the options using the method mentioned above. Playback Tab: Here you can change where the sound comes out of (i.e. headphones or speakers etc.), as well as generic user volume and application volume and the ability to play a test sound to ensure your headphones are working. If you cannot hear anything and you don’t have your headphone and PC volume muted then this is the place to start looking. Design: Here you can set the layout and generic design of the TeamSpeak application. Not much changes when you move to a different theme and style but some can be easier on the eyes than others. Have a play to find your favorite. Hotkeys: Where you go to assign a function in TeamSpeak to a button on your keyboard or mouse (much like with PTT, although this can be specifically set in the capture section). Messages: This is where you can set custom messages for your user such as a message shown to others when you leave a server. Rules & Punishments The rules on the Brothercraft TeamSpeak server follow much the same line as the server rules. In fact, in ‘Family Friendly’ channels then the rules are exactly the same as the servers, both in the voice and text chats. This means no swearing, harassment, spamming etc. See SMP & CMP Server Rules for clarification if you need it. Voice and text chat in Mature Chat channels is allowed to have swearing, however, racism and extreme un-classiness are not allowed by any means. Spamming, harassment etc. are also not allowed along the lines of server rules. If you are unsure then ask a member of staff. Staff can and will use mute, kick and ban to deal with anyone who does not conform to the TeamSpeak rules, so make sure to stay on the right side of the law!